Valentines Day
by eniJai
Summary: Valentines day with the host club! Honey senpai is happy at all the cholates and the twins make a dress for Haruhi, but something seems to be bothering Kyouya…
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Valentines Day

**Ratting:** K

**Summary:** Valentines day with the host club! Honey senpai is happy at all the cholates and the twins make a dress for Haruhi, but something seems to be bothering Kyouya…

**I don't own Ouran High school Host club**.

Today when Haruhi opened the door once more of the third music room all she could see was pink.

"Happy Valentines day!" the host club smiled as the guest came strolling in. The room was filled with hearts, flowers and chocolates and Tamaki was being extra sweet.

"My love burns for you with the power of a million suns!" he said, "You are the most graceful petal that I could find on any rose, I cherish this moment for ever and always with gratitude, you lovely ladies!" Honey – Senpai was different "YUMMY! CHOCOLATE! More Please! Yummy!" You could hear all the girls squealing Kawaii at that…Or Kaoru and Hikaru…

"Kaoru you make my heart pound at the very sight of you smiling!"

"My dear Hikaru don't make me sound like you don't have a beautiful smile as well!"

Or you could be with Mori – senpai…

"Honey senpai…don't be over doing it with the chocolate."

Or like Kyouya,

"Please have some chocolate, too…"

"Haruhi..." Tamaki said calling her over to where he sat, "Hear is a little something for you!" and with that he happily handed her a box shaped like a heart, that was filled with indivishually wrapped chocolates.

"Thank you!" she said smiling. All the guests around them were screaming Kawaii!

After the guests were gone Haruhi got swept off her feet by the twins. "Wha?" she said as Hikaru held up a drawing of her in a pink a white gown. "We had it designed just for you Haruhi" he smiled. "Eh…" she muttered but it was too late! The twins had done it again…soon she was in the gown. She had a pink bow in her hair to match the dress.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called over to her. She walked over to him half tripping on the dress. "Wonderful! Magnificent!" he said smiling. Kyouya snapped a picture of her with a high – tech camera. "Kyouya!" she said embarrassed. "We are selling Valentines this will be a nice one." He said loading it onto his computer. Honey – senpai jumped up from behind Haruhi with his bunny – doll swinging in his hand "Pwetty!" he said with a huge smile. Mori – senpai soon showed up after that to get Honey – senpai ready for his nap.

Kyouya had soon printed out a bunch of pictures of the host club and walked off with them. Making sure Kyouya wasn't going to sell the picture of her she tiptoed behind him but found something she didn't expect. He was looking at a picture. "Oh Kisa if only you knew how I feel…but you wouldn't care any ways…being one of Mori's costumers…you are not like any other girl that attends the Host club…you understand life and that it is not just fun and games but it also working hard and achieving your goals…" he frowned. "I wish…I wish…" But he stopped… "Wishing is not the answer," he said then stood up and walked away. _Kisa? _Haruhi wondered_ who is she …_

She thought back and found what she was looking for. There was a girl in one of her classes by the name of Kisa! She was top class, A+ student. She saw how a guy like Kyouya would be interested in a girl like Kisa. Both smart and cute and had the same out look on life. Haruhi smiled, everything would work out ok, she thought, it would in the end.

Valentines day was soon over and on Thursday morning Haruhi saw to many pictures of her in that gown she wanted to puke, but she unwillingly smiled.


	2. Kyouya's note

Chapter 2

Valentines Day

Kyouya seemed very unhappy the next few days, and only she, Haruhi, knew why. She knew he had a crush on this Kisa girl… Well, Haruhi thought to herself, you can't say he's not in love! She smiled.

"What are you all happy about?" Hikaru said as he tapped Haruhi on the shoulder. Haruhi turned around and blushed. "Oh uh nothing" she looked away for a second, and then turned back to him realizing Kaoru was not there at Hikaru's side. "Um where's Kaoru?" she said raising an eyebrow. Hikaru's voice changed completely, softer and smaller, "Oh um…he has his own um costumer…" He turned around looking at Kaoru beady – eyed. He was laughing with a brunette girl who seemed very happy with herself. Hikaru turned back to Haruhi... "They look like their having fun, hu Hikaru?" she said softly. Hikaru blushed… "Yes…I guess they are…"

"You know you cannot hold on to him forever" Haruhi said gazing into Hikaru's eyes. Hikaru's frown turned into a week smile, "I know, I know…" and with that he went to the 2 guests that were waiting for him and Kaoru.

Later Haruhi frowned as Kyouya left earlier then normal, closing his laptop with a slight boom and drifted off with out saying good bye. Tamaki was very angry at this…

"Ah mommy has walked out on me!" he sobbed, "now I have no one to lean on for support! I have to be in charge by myself for the rest of the day!"

Haruhi giggled slightly. "What?" Tamaki said lifting his head up from his seat, "Nothing." She said and walked away to think about Kyouya and Kisa…

"I didn't know guys like Kyouya could love someone…beside family of course…" Haruhi whispered to herself as the others got out of earshot. "He of course, could of tricked me…" she said with a shrug, "You never know with Kyouya."

The next week Haruhi was walking down the marbled steps to the first floor when the twin's stopped her by surprise.

"Eh…Haruhi this is from… someone" he said handing her and envelope saying her name in fancy gold lettering on the front. "Thanks…" Haruhi said softly taking the envelope out of Kaoru's hands and opening it.

"Wait a minute!" she said looking up, but the twins had disappeared.

The letter read:

_Dear Haruhi,_

_You might have noticed that I have been in a bad mood lately, but I cannot seem to get rid of it sadly enough. I hope the twin's have been kind and gave you this letter with respect. Anyways that is besides the point, I noticed you watching me the other day, please excuse my rudeness of inclosing you with pressure of my stupidity and I hope this letter will take it off you shoulders, I will be going away for a month or so whether Tamaki likes it or not. My father asked me to do something to test my quality, what it is, I do not know, but cannot share it with you. I will not be at Ouran today, though I am taking flight tomorrow at the airport located at 15 Merlin Avenue. The one my family owns. I'm just telling you this information, that way you can tell Tamaki, so he does not worry, not so you can have the Host club come after me. Anyways you are free to tell anyone my secret, though I rather you not on my sake. Please tell Tamaki this info so I don't have to tell him personally. Thank you Haruhi,_

_Kyouya_

Haruhi looked up from the letter and put it in her book bag not knowing what to do.


End file.
